1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to universal towing apparatus for towing wheeled vehicles such as bicycles and the like, which is of the type that includes members carried by each vehicle which can be easily attached and detached.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Towing apparatus for towing of a wheeled vehicle by another wheeled vehicle is in demand and is particularly desirable by bicyclists.
The use of bicycles for sport, and daily commuting has increased considerably in recent years.
One of the difficulties faced by bicycle owners occurs when a bicycle must be transported for repair or convenience of another. Bicycle carriers as found on automobiles are often unsatisfactory, and the downsizing of automobiles prohibits the carrying of bicycles inside the automobile.
Various other apparatus has been proposed such as that illustrated in the Davis, U.S. Pat. No. 718,322; Mason, U.S. Pat. No. 937,835; Elson, U.S. Pat. No. 1,002,507; Rea, U.S. Pat. No. 2,212,958; French Patent No. 947,103, and United Kingdom Patent No. 464,351.
In my prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,114,919, towing apparatus for bicycles is described, which includes members attached to bicycles for towing one by the other. While this apparatus is satisfactory, it is a complicated structure which requires the towed bicycle to be towed in an inverted position, with the front bicycle pivoted and clamped in a rearward position. In addition, my prior structure is restricted to bicycle use while the apparatus of the present invention can be used with a wide variety of wheeled vehicles.